Never Leave You
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: What if Zach hadn't interupted them outside the diner that day? Would it have led to a much happier life? Would it have revealled the true feelings of Temperance and Seeley? Lets see ... Edited!
1. Words & Promises

Bones and Booth were stood outside the dinner...

Booth sighed heavily, "Im sorry you had to go through that again...to see them leave you again..Bones"

She smiled softly at him, "Its ok" she said softly

Seeley shook his head and looked straight into her beautiful eyes, "No..its not ok, no one should leave you, you" he says as he cups bones's cheek gently "are way too special, Bones" he says as his eyes sparkle with love and adoration for the woman standing before him

"Everybody leaves in the end, im not that special" the woman said sadly with her eyes cast downward avoiding eye contact with him, "clever but not special"

Booth grinned, "You're special to me" he said with a happy smile

She looked hopeful at that, "Really?" She looked up at him not sure whether to believe him,i was she really as special to him as he was to her?

The F.B.I agent nodded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Really, and promise i will never leave you, and do you know why?"

Temperance Brennan looked slightly befuddled at that, and shook her head lightly, "Why?" she asked innocently

A smile overcame the agents face and he leant closer to her whispering, "Because I love you"

Brennan smiled, "Thats good" she said causing Booth to look confused, "Because I love you too" she said answering his unasked question, with a bright and happy grin he leant as close as could be, their lips meeting in a searing kiss as the team looked on happily.


	2. Family, Clouds and Promises Kept

_A/N I am planning to up my average words per story from738 to at least 1,000 so in order to do that I am going to go through my older/smaller stories such as these poetry ones and add extra chapters to them and follow up chapters in order to bump my average up! I hope it will improve my writing and my stories and stop (or at least lower) the number of flames that are thrown at me – anyone got an umbrella? Fire proof one would be great! My leprechauns have so many ideas that they cannot be written fast enough! My leprechauns are at a much faster mind speed than I am and I am trying to keep up – I will catch them at some point! Hopefully? Anyways I want to put a Thank you out to my Ima who without her I wouldn't be here and definitely would not still be writing because she helps me through all the flames! I also have a few fabulous people on fan fiction that are awesome in their reviewing, and their mails to me! If you favourite me I will favourite you back, if you alert me I will favourite you and then MIGHT alert you, but it takes a lot more than great stories to be on my alert list ;) I always try to alert my favourite stories though even if I know that the story is finished, you never know if an author will change their mind and continue their fabulous story do you? You may be surprised that two years down the line after clicking alert on a story you liked that they update it! Even though they said "The End". Things do change and fan fiction is no different. I intend to update a lot of my stories when I get my netbook back, I hope to be on here a lot more in order to not only improve my writing but also get more of my stories out there for you fabulous people to read cause I have so many ideas in my head that I could explode at any moment! Take cover guys ;) _

It was sixty years and three months late that they lay in hospital again, beside one another. They had 4 children; three girls and one boy their names were Hope, Jack, Alicia and Grace.

Hope was fifty nine years old; she had dark curls like her mother and the eyes of her father. She was married to a man called Jacob Stanley and they had three children naturally whose names were Seeley (a thirty two year old man with a wife and two children), a girl called Elisabeth (a blonde woman who at the age of thirty had no husband but had one little girl called Marie), and last but not least was twenty six year old Tiffany who had a fiancé named Nicholas and a baby on the way. Hope also had her step son Michael who was just over 40 years of age with a wife and five children; first was twenty year old Diane who with her boyfriend was due their first set of twins the following spring, the second was Lindsay who was 18, Tia who was 15, Leo who was 12, and six year old little Cassandra.

Fifty seven year old Jack had married three times and had a little girl who sadly passed away along with his first wife. He was a handsome man but very into his work at the F.B.I and was now the director. He had made his father and mother both very proud.

With dark curls and dark glasses; Alicia was fifty two and had had a successful modelling career much to her mother's dislike. Although throughout everything Temperance was always there for her little girl no matter what. Alicia had divorced her husband twenty years ago and they had two daughters; Temperance and Joy, whom she doted on so much that she never felt the need to get remarried until she met her now fiancé; Jay Smith.

Grace was the youngest of Temperance Brennan's children, at the age of forty five she was the mother of seven children, and the wife of Robert Miller. They had twenty one year old Arianna, eighteen year old Roxanne, fifteen year old William, ten year old twins Jade and Amber, seven year old Gia and five year old Samuelle. Robert Miller also had three children from a previous relationship who often visited which were thirty year old Tina (who had three sons; Liam, Jethro and Anthony), thirty four year old Thomas (who had two daughters; Katie and Jen, along with two sons called; Reuben and Robert), and thirty five year old Chrissie who had six children; eighteen year old Michaela, fifteen year old Jaydon, eleven year old Susie, nine year old twins called Nikita and Sarah as well as her five year old son Angelo.

With their family surrounding them in the hospital room it was June 12th, 2074. The rooms were white and both the loving couple was laying on pod shaped beds with their hands interlinked and their wedding rings showing proudly. Not a dry eye filled the room, today was the day that their life supports would be turned off at the same time. The future held many cures, and one advance in technology allowed the prevention of death even in old age. It meant that the happy couple could pass together instead of years apart, and that they had time to see their family all together again.

At seven pm that night, both passed away with smiles on their faces surrounded by the ones that loved them the most. Their family.

Both lovers would walk into the sunsets of heaven with each one holding the others hand and heart. To meet God, they would both grow their wings and live in peace with each other. One day the entire family would be together again, but until then; the loving couple would watch over each and every member of their large family with even bigger smiles on their kind faces.

Booth turned to Temperance and smiled happily as they sat on their cloud high above the sky, watching their family happy below them, "See I told you I would never leave you" he said softly


End file.
